Broken girl, broken curse
by Becky M 2002
Summary: This is Lucinda's last lifetime but this lifetime changes not only the curse but her very old soul. M for abuse, mentions of rape, swearing and other adult content. Mentions of homophobia.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes

Just as a warning, this has suggestive sexual abuse and violence. It's rated M.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _I sat, hands folded in my lap with my eyes turned down to the floor. I heard my mum and dad up the stairs, a loud banging off in the distance. The living room had no TV so I couldn't watch anything and no stereo to listen to music. I didn't have anyone here with me_ _, Cole was away in Washington with his boyfriend and Emmie had left after an argument two years ago. I was left alone._

The _front door knocked and I jumped down from the couch, tripping over the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. I ran into the hall and opened the door. I stood shock as I saw my big sister._ _"Hey Lucy." Emmie smiled sadly and I threw myself into her arms._

 _"You're here!" I sobbed, "You're here."_

 _"I know." She lifted me into her arms and carried me inside. The banging upstairs got worse and so did the yelling, "For fuck-sake."_

 _"What?" I asked, "What's happening?"_

 _"Nothing to worry about. Come on, let's go outside." Emmie carried me out into the back garden and took me to mum's swing. We didn't have a large garden but it wasn't small either. We had a square of grass that the swing sat on and a rectangle of brick that lead through to the driveway.  
_

 _"Where've you been?" I asked, trying not to get angry at her. I didn't want to fall out with her because I only got her back._

 _"Trying to get us away from them. I-ah..." She looked away but held me close, "Has dad's friends came by?"_

 _"Yeah," I felt my tummy go sick. I know who she was talking about._ _"Has he hurt you again?" She asked and I nodded._ _"I'm never leaving again. I'm staying with you until the end." she kissed my forehead, "I have something for you."_

 _She dug around in her pocket then held out a ring. She smiled, "Happy birthday."_

 _I giggled as something ran down my face, "I forgot."_

 _Emmie sighed as she put the ring on my finger, "Everyone needs something on their birthday."_

 _I turned around on her lap and wrapped my arms around her neck, crying, "Thank you, thank you."_

 _Emmie smiled and held me close as the back door opened_ , _"What are you doing here?" Mum hissed at Emmie, "Luce, darling, get inside."_ _I looked down at mum's clenched hand and saw she held a knife. A horrible feeling filled me and something told me not to move._

 _"Lucinda! Now!" Dad snapped, just behind her.  
_

 _"It's okay, go inside." Emmie smiled trying to get me to move and it worked. I slid off her lap and walked back inside, Dad pushed me back into the living room and locked the door behind me._

 _Then..._

 _"WHY! THE! FUCK! ARE! YOU! HERE! YOU DIRTY COW!" With each word Emmie cried. I flinched because I knew Emmie was getting whipped by dad's belt. I could hear the slapping of the strap against her skin. It happened to me before, I knew what it sounded like.  
_

 _"Trying to convert my baby!" Mum screamed and I wrapped my arms around my head trying not to listen. I was sobbing into my knees, I felt so scared that I was hiccuping too.  
_

 _"I'm trying to save her!" Emmie roared, I could hear the tears in her voice. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran into the hall and into the dining room that joined with the kitchen._ I _burst through the door and found Emmie on her knees, her back bare and bleeding with mum standing behind her with the knife in her hand, the tip dripping with blood._

 _"LUCINDA!" Dad roared but I ran over to Emmie and wrapped my arms around her neck. My teary face buried in her neck as Emmie held me tightly._

 _"Lucinda, baby, go back into the living room." Mum said breathing heavily._

 _"No." I muttered, "Don't hurt Emmie."_

 _"She is an abomination! Now she's tainted you." Dad grabbed Emmie from me and pushed her into the living room that he unlocked. He pushed her through the room and up the stairs._

 _"You did this to her Lucinda. I hope you realise that." Then without warning, Emmie started screaming and the walls started banging again. I cried so hard that night. When it was bed time, I walked past Emmie's room and I couldn't hear anything, luckily dad was away to work and mum was out with her friends so I opened the door a crack.  
_

 _The room was in complete darkness but I could make out that the sheets were flattened. I opened the door wider and saw that Emmie wasn't in her bed. I walked into the room and found my big sister sitting against the wall, facing me with her eyes glaring into the floor boards beneath me. I swallowed at the look in her eyes, she looked like she was out to murder someone._

 _"Emmie?" I said but she didn't look at me. I started crying, this was my fault, I broke my sister._

 _"You shouldn't be in here." She said, sounding like she was far away._

 _"I'm sorry, Emmie." I looked around the room wishing I didn't. The light from the hall showed that the sheets were stained with white patches and red patches. They were mixed too, the stains. The wall behind the head board was marked badly, I shook my head and ran over to Emmie._

 _I kneeled down beside her as she held her leg to her chest. She was blinking and staring down at the floor boards, "Lucy, I need you to be a brave girl for me. I need you to go into dad's office down the hall and go into his desk drawer. Get me his gun."_

 _"Why?" I asked, "Are you going to hurt yourself? Dad?"_

 _"This is why I left last time, Lucy, next year he will start on you and I can't allow that. I won't, Lucy please, this has to end!" Emmie looked at me_

 _"If I get it, we do it together." I said feeling years older than my ten year old self._

 _"I can't let you do that." Emmie shook her head_

 _"I don't care." I shrugged and she smiled_

 _"Okay." I watched as she staggered to her feet. She stumbled a little, her legs wobbling as she tripped over to the door. I got up and held her hand, the both of us holding onto each other as we made our way to our dad's office. My heart was beating faster than I wanted it too. I pushed the door open and let the hall light fill the darkened room, Emmie left me at the door and started raiding his desk._

 _She pulled the gun out as the front door was thrown open. I looked at Emmie, scared as she closed the drawer and left the office. Downstairs I could hear dad and his friends in the living room. I felt my fear deepen and I was about to be sick because of it. Emmie took my hand and dragged me down the stairs to my bedroom. I didn't realise what she was doing until she closed the door behind me then lock it._

 _I could only listen, I listened as Emmie walked down the stairs, each step at a time. I listened as she threw the living room door open then the gun click then a blast. I jumped as Emmie screamed and footsteps ran up the stairs. My heart was leaping out my chest as the door unlocked and dad stood, covered in blood. He snarled at me then walked over to me. I almost peed myself I was so scared._

 _Dad grabbed my face then cut right down my face. I screamed as the blood ran down my face, I fell to my knees as a gun shot rang out in the room. I looked up at Emmie who stood just inside the door way, the left side of her face was almost blown apart. Her entire face was covered in blood along with her t-shirt and jeans._

 _"Lucy!" Emmie ran over to me then lifted me into her arms, "I'm sorry."_

 _I shook my head but I couldn't say anything. She saved me but what happened later was by far the best and worst moment of my life. We walked down the stairs and I saw the bodies of dad's friends, broken and bloody on the floor. Emmie had dropped the gun somewhere upstairs as she carried me outside. I wasn't sure what happened next because I passed out in Emmie's arms._


	2. Chapter 1

**_7 years later_**

" _H_ _ow is she_?" Cole asked as my fingers twirling the phone cord.

"She's okay but her anger...I'm worried about her, Cole," I sighed, "What should I do? I need help here."

" _Keep an eye on her, she needs you and tell her about Gracie, tell her she misses her and that she loves her,"_ Cole said, _"I'll call Thursday, well Gracie will."_

I smiled and said, "She'd like that, stay safe, I love you three."

" _We love you too_." Cole said and I could hear the smile in his voice, " _Stay safe too._ "

"Will do." I smiled

" _Gracie, come say bye to your aunt Luce."_ Cole said at the other end. The phone switched over, "Bye Lucy,"

I grinned, "Bye Gracie."

The phone disconnected and I put the phone on the holder that sat on the wall. I wiped my tears away as the door opened and an arm wrapped around my waist, "Miss them?" Penn asked and I nodded, "You'll see them soon. Aren't they coming at parent's night next month?"

"I think so." I said nodding

"Should be good," Penn smiled, "Let's go up to the dorm, we still have an hour until classes and I so don't want to bump into the new ones." Penn said, dragging me out the phone room and down a white washed hall. We came to the front office and Penn opened the door and the both of us stopped. Randy, still to this day I have no idea what her job title is, stood with a crowd of people.

"Ugh, the new ones." She groaned, "Come on let's go out and around."

I didn't say anything, I looked at the new ones. One stood outside the group, wearing all black, his hair black and pulled in a small ponytail. On the base of his neck was a sunburst tattoo, his build was slender but strong, quite strong to be honest. A dark skinned man stood next to her, his hair was notted into dreadlocks and endless black like the other two. He was an inch smaller than the sunburst guy. He dressed like him also. On the other side of the sun burst guy was a blond haired girl, she was a foot smaller than the two guys and she wore a white dress. A blond haired guy stood next to her, he was just as tall as the sunburst guy, wearing a black leather jacket and navy jeans.

"This way." Penn pushed me around the group and towards the door to the dorm rooms.

"Lucinda!" I cringed inside. I threw open the door pretending I didn't hear her and bolted down the hall, Penn at the back of me. I unlocked my dorm room at 308 and collapsed into my twin bed that sat against the wall. The bathroom door opened and Emmie walked out in a towel that was fraying at the ends.

"You came in here like a bat out of Hell." Emmie said as she crossed the room to her bed that was across from mine.

"Randy wanted me." I sighed

"What the hell did she want?" Emmie asked turning around after pulling her jeans on.

"Don't know we got out of there before she could ask anything." Penn said, leaning against the door way.

Emmie looked up at Penn then shrugged. She threw her towel off and I saw all the scars on her back. My heart clenched every time I saw them. They were all deep, red and sore to look at. Emmie had a lot more than I had, mine were bad but not as bad as hers. Emmie threw on her bra then her polo shirt. She threw her towel on the radiator that sat behind our drawer.

"How you feeling, Emmie?" I asked

"Fine, why?" Emmie looked behind her at me.

"Cole phoned." I said and she stared at me with no emotion in her eyes, "He said that Gracie is okay, that she misses you and she loves you."

Emmie sank down on the bed and looked at the floor. This is what I didn't want. She muttered, "I'm never going to be okay, I'm never going to see Gracie again."

"Of course you will. There's always parents night." Penn said and I watched as Emmie clenched her fists, trying hard not to lash out. Anything to do with parents and she lashes out whether its violence or verbal abuse, she lashes out.

"Emmie?" I sat down beside her and grabbed her hand, "Gracie's going to phone you on Thursday to speak to you."

Emmie let out a breath and nodded. Penn sat down on my bed as the door was knocked on, Penn got up and answered it, "Make me wait outside!"

I rolled my eyes as Arriane pushed past Penn and jumped onto my bed, "Hey." She smiled at Emmie who just stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Emmie asked lying back in bed

"What do you mean, 'what are you doing here?' I'm here to see you." She smiled, "Besides, I was worried about you."

"I'm fine." Emmie muttered, Arriane sighed then got up and sat on Emmie's bed, her legs lay on her lap, "Honestly, I'm okay."

Penn and I took the opportunity to leave. Emmie needed someone else to talk to besides me, she needed Arriane even if she didn't admit it to herself. Penn and I headed down the white washed hall and turned the corner, I slammed into a broad chest collapsing on my back side seconds later. I looked up as the blond guy glowered down at me.

He wrapped his arm around my neck and pinned me into the wall, squeezing off the oxygen to my lungs. He leaned in and snarled, "Watch where the fuck your going?!"

The blond guy was thrown from me and I slid down the wall, my entire body shaking with fear. A pair of arms wrapped around me, a hand touched my cheek forcing my head up. When the skin of the hand connected with the skin of my cheek I shivered with instant electric shocks. My eyes locked on to a pair of green emeralds and my heart thundered loud in my ears.

"Are you okay?" He asked and all I can do is nod.

He pulled me to my feet and kept me in his arms. For the first time in my life, I felt safe. He glared over at the guy who was lying on the floor, his head rolling from side to side.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" The sun burst guy roared, I could feel his chest vibrate with anger. For again the first time, that kind of anger wasn't directed at me.

"Teaching her a lesson." The guy smiled and surprisingly, I felt a strange sort of pull towards him. It disgusted me.

"Come on, I won't let him hurt you again." The sun burst guy whispered down to me gently and I nodded, "I'm Cam."

"L-Lucy." I whispered back and I watched his red tinted lips stretch into a smile showing off perfectly straight teeth. I swallowed down my fear just as the both of us fell to the floor. My head smacked against the tiled floor and my vision blackened.

"You fucking dick!" I heard Cam roar just as I heard fists against skin. My fear took over I was locked away, festering in my memories...

 **Cam's POV**

I pinned Daniel's shoulders against the tiles, my fists mashing his face into the floor. I didn't understand this, more to the point I didn't understand him. I was at the top of the hall when I saw him pin Luce to the wall, something inside me took over and all I saw was red. I didn't think, I raced down the hall and floored the angel.

I glanced over at Luce who was sitting on the floor having what looked like a panic attack. I got up from Daniel and slid across the floor in front of her. I touched her cheek and tipped her chin up for her to look at me. I was horrified, Luce had a skin mask over face but I could make out a thick, nasty scar that ran down across her face but her eyes were the worst, terror broke a light I knew from her previous lives.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her to her feet. She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her and brought her against my chest. She relaxed against me and I tightened my arms around her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" I roared causing her to flinch.

"Teaching her a lesson." Daniel smiled and I looked at him as if he had horns growing out of his head.

"Come on, I won't let him hurt you again." I brushed her hair and she nodded. I smiled, "I'm Cam."

"L-Lucy." She whispered as I smiled. I loosened my grip on her and the both of us fell against the floor. I moved away from her and slammed Daniel into the floor again. I roared, "You fucking dick!" I punched and punched until my fist was bleeding into his minced up face. I didn't stop until he was passed out and his limbs weren't jerking.

I got to my feet and looked over at where Lucy and I fell and found an overly curvy girl screaming for Lucy. I fell to my knees beside her as Randy and someone else came running down the hall. One stopped at Daniel and the other stopped at us.

"Penn, go to class." Randy ordered, she looked at Lucy then sighed.

"I'll stay with her." I told her and she nodded. She left and I brushed a short, brown lock of hair from her face and she whimpered.

"Lift her up and come with me." Randy ordered and I did. I pulled her into my arms and staggered down the hall. I walked past a room just as the door opened, "Luce!"

A girl walked out, her face was horribly scarred. I swallowed when I saw the murder in her gaze. I looked beyond her at Arriane who looked at Lucy in my arms with shock and anger.

"What happened?!" The girl growled, her anger scared me and I was demonic.

"She got in a fight!" I said as Randy snapped, "Emmie, Cam lets go!"

The three of us headed down the hall and Randy opened the door, "put her on the table." I did.

I was pushed out the road by Emmie who took Lucy's hand and silently seethed beside her. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to them? What would make Emmie so angry and Lucy so terrified? What caused those scars?

"What exactly happened?" Emmie demanded in a low voice.

"I don't know, I turned the corner and found her pinned against the wall." I explained and she looked at me with rising anger.

"Who?!" Emmie roared

"A guy named Daniel!" I forced down a snap.

"What does he look like?" She asked, she leaned against the table, her hand stroking Lucy's.

"Blond, violet eyes." I explained

Lucy let out a whimper then started screaming. Emmie jumped around and said, "Your okay, he isn't here."

"He-I was so scared." Lucy whispered, "Cam?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked,

She shook her head then sat up. Lucy let out a shaky breath then hugged her knees.

"What happened?" Emmie asked

"I just walked into him. I didn't even get to apologise because he strangled me." Lucy shivered then buried her face in her knees. My heart clenched for her, I wanted to find Roland and get a Starshot from him and kill Daniel for hurting her.

"He's dead." Emmie snarled

"Come with me, Emmie." Randy said but the girl made no move with her. She didn't even acknowledge Randy.

"What are going to do?" Lucy asked Emmie

"I'll kill him." Emmie shrugged then left. Lucy let out a sigh then looked up at me.

"Why did you stop him?" Lucy asked,

"Because he was hurting you." I shrugged

"Thank you." She said timidly then said, "Could you please like turn around, I need to take my mask off?"

"Emm, sure." I turned around as clasps echoed in the room. I tried to give her privacy but when I glanced over I saw her head bowed and her shoulders shake.

"Lucy, he won't hurt you." I said, "I won't let him hurt you."

"Classes are about to start, we should go." Lucy sniffed then quickly clasped her mask back on.

I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She wrapped an arm around my waist and the both of us headed out.


	3. Chapter 2 (01-02 18:54:29)

**Chapter 2**

When Cam and I got into RE Arriane, Emmie and Penn dragged me from Cam and sat me at the front nearest the window. I sat between Arriane and Emmie, Penn sat behind me. I looked behind me and saw Cam sitting in the middle with the dreadlocks guy. He smiled over then winked and I smiled. I turned back around as Arriane whispered to me, "Got your eye on someone?"

"No," I blushed but looked away. "Arriane!" The four of us looked up at the blond girl who smiled at Arriane with something I didn't want to decipher.

"Gabbe." Arriane smiled warmly

"Whose all this?!" She looked between Emmie and I with a look I knew Emmie wouldn't like.

"What's it to you?" Emmie said back, cold.

Gabbe's face soured as she stared at Emmie who stared back with a non-emotional face. Emmie sat back, her eyes were locked on Gabbe's. The four of us were interrupted by, "Are you harassing people again, Gabbe?" I looked up and saw Cam smiling down at me.

"Shut it Cam, I wasn't the one being rude." Gabbe glared at Emmie who raised her eyebrow at her.

"Rude? At least that beats being a patronising cow like you." Emmie said back with a calm demeanor.

"You don't know me!" She snarled

"And you don't know me!" Emmie shrugged, calmly.

She grunted then walked off. I watched Emmie watch Gabbe walk away and sit up the back. Cam sat in the seat in front of me, he leaned on my desk and said, "I thought you might want to know that Daniel's in social confinement."

"Ha!" Emmie laughed sarcastically then started to really laugh, "Hope he's having a smashing good time."

I started to laugh. I was in confinement once and it isn't something to laugh about. Your locked in a room with no contact to anyone, that's the mild type but Emmie had it worse, she always does. She told me that they cuff your hands to the bed for three days straight then you spend the rest of your time with your hands cuffed together but your free to move around. She got confinement because she got so angry at Miss Sophia and she took it out on some guy, it was that bad she hospitalised him.

Cam looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I stopped laughing and said, "Confinement destroys."

"How?" Cam asked but the door opened and Miss Sophia walked in. Cam huffed and turned back around. I lay my head on my hand and dozed off.

...

Later on the day, I was coming out of the swimming baths when, "Lucy! I turned sharply and found Gabbe. She stopped short and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I managed out.

"You seemed pretty...shut off? when your sister spoke to me this morning." Gabbe said and I could see her eyes were narrowed at me. It made me shiver inside.

"No I wasn't." I shook my head

"You seem it to me, does your sister do that often?" Gabbe asked and I felt my walls shut down. I could see she pitied me, I just wanted her to leave me alone but she insisted in talking to me.

"She protects me." I said, clenching my fist behind me.

"That isn't protecting, that's suffocating!" She scoffed and I had enough.

"What do you want?" I demanded, my fist beginning to shake with unexpressed fury.

"To be friends, I know you need new ones." She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder looking at me evenly.

"I'm happy with the ones I have." I answered which made her eyes narrow and run cold.

"You have no idea what you've just done!" She pushed past me, her shoulder hitting mine. I shivered as panic took home in my chest and suffocated me. A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped around to find Cam. He stared at me concerned and his lips were moving but I couldn't hear a word. I swallowed as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I muttered

"I don't think you are, do you want to go somewhere and talk?" He asked, his hand had moved from my shoulder and was now stroking back hairs from my face. I don't know why but I felt like I could trust him, maybe it was because he stood up for me and defended me or maybe I was crazily attracted to him. I don't know what, to be honest.

"Yeah." I nodded and his easy smile spread across his lips.

His hand took mine and I let him take me across campus to the graveyard. Normally, graveyards gave me the creeps but feeling safe with him and him going with me changed how I saw it. It was the same filthy mess but at least I was sharing it with someone I trusted. He took me to a different part of the graveyard to a patch away from the school where long grass swayed in the wind.

I never saw this part of the graveyard but I found it nice, peaceful even. I watched as Cam broke back some stems of grass and patted a space beside him. I sat beside him and pulled my legs to my face.

"So." He said, "What did Gabbe want with you?"

I looked away and sighed, "She wanted to be friends because my friends could be upgraded."

"Jesus." He shook his head then laughed humorlessly, "I didn't know she could even bitchier than before."

"How do you know her?" I asked

"That doesn't matter," He waved it away, "I was wondering why you wear that mask."

"I can't tell you." I shook my head violently

His hand grazed over mine, "It doesn't matter. My curiosity got the better of me."

I was sick of this. I stared at him, my irritation growing inside me, "You can't just get to know me but you have to ask about my face! Is that the only interesting thing about me!"

He looked at me completely shocked, "No."

"I am out, I can't do this anymore." I got up and left him there. I could hear him calling me back but I just wanted to be on my own. I headed inside and up a set of stairs as the bell rang. I opened the stairwell doors and headed down the hall towards the dorms. I got to my room, threw open the door and tore my mask from my face.

I threw it on the bed and slid down the door to the floor. Across from me was a full length mirror, my reflection reduced me to tears. The entire right side of my face was burnt and wrinkled, the thick scar ran across my entire face and my left side had small splashes of burns. I know it wasn't Cam's fault for wanting to know why I wore my mask but he can't see me without it, he can't know who gave me it and why they did. It would break my heart to see disgust on Cam's face.

I wiped my tears away and slowly got up. I made my way across the room to where my mask landed on the bed. I took off the bobbles on my wrist and tied my hair in a small ponytail. I clasped on my mask and headed to the dinner hall.

 **Cam's POV**

I sat there confused and shocked. I just asked why she wore that skin mask, I wasn't asking to take it off or anything. I sighed, she did look broken, though. She was ready to break and take with her as many people nearest her and I wouldn't blame her. I got up and started heading back to the dorms.

"Cam!" I ignored them and carried on walking down the hall, "Cambriel!"

I stopped and turned around slowly as I watched Roland jog down the hall, his dreads tied in a low ponytail. I sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

"It's Daniel, he got out of confinement early." Roland said and I felt the fire build inside me again.

"Where is he?" I demanded

"Dinner hall." I took off.

I jumped over the railing of the stairs and opened the stair doors. I threw open the dinner hall door and found a tense atmosphere, I saw Lucy and Arriane standing in line at the front, Gabbe was sitting near the back with Daniel and a few others. I crossed the dinner hall floor towards Lucy.

"Lucy?!" I whispered getting in behind her.

"What do you want?" Lucy demanded

"To apologise, I didn't know I was upsetting you." I said and she sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, you were only curious." Lucy shrugged, "Just please, don't ask about my mask again."

"Okay." Opened my arms and she smiled, she stepped into my open arms and I sighed. Holding her felt right, it killed the fire that had burned and brought out a light in me, "I'm sorry I upset you."

"Forgiven." She smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

"Come on you two." Arriane drawled.

We moved a step and I felt someone walk over to us. I looked over my shoulder and tensed. Daniel made his way over and I glared at him, daring him to take another step.

"Lucy!" The girl beside me turned, she took a step back towards me and I took a step towards her.

"Daniel! Stay the hell away from her!" I growled

"I just wanted to apologise, I didn't mean to hurt you." Daniel said, "I was drunk, I didn't mean it, Lucy."

"So this is Daniel!" We all looked to our left at Emmie who was staring daggers at Daniel.

"Oh!" He looked at Emmie and I watched him swallow. He didn't have any time to defend himself because Emmie had him on the ground in seconds.

"Go near my sister again, six inches of stainless steel is going in and up. Do I make myself clear?" I looked down and swallowed, she had her hand clenching his balls, I took a note to never hurt Lucy and to never piss her off. Daniel on the other hand, was terrified of the girl.

"Uh huh." He nodded

"Good." she punched between his legs making him scream and her jerk uncontrollably.

"What the hell is this?!" Randy demanded out of nowhere.

"Daniel was th-th-threatening L-Luce." Emmie stuttered.

"Again!" Randy roared, "Lucy, take Emmie to the nurses office, you are coming with me. The lot of you are having detention at dawn in the graveyard." Randy dragged a whimpering Daniel out the dinner hall and I helped Lucy take Emmie to the nurse.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hope you liked the chapter, the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
